A payment object reader can be configured to automatically read data from an integrated circuit payment object that has been inserted in the payment object slot of the payment object reader. When the payment object reader detects the presence of the integrated circuit payment object in the payment object slot, a voltage is applied to the integrated circuit payment object in order for the payment object reader to read data from the integrated circuit payment object. However if the system of the payment object reader is not be ready to read data from the integrated circuit payment object, when the integrated circuit payment object is inserted in the payment object slot, then power is wasted or worse yet, synchronization and reading errors can occur.